The Prince And The Servant
by Murasakyoru
Summary: Sasuke is a cold Prince, he have to get married, that is what his father wants. But Sasuke can't find the right girl. Until one day, a new maid starts to work at the castle. However, there is more to her then what meets the eye. SasuNaru, OneShot.


**T**_he_** P**_rince_ a_nd_ **T**_he_ **S**_ervant_

**Summary:** Sasuke is a cold Prince, he have to get married, that is what his father wants. But Sasuke can't find the right girl. Until one day, a new maid starts to work at the castle. However, there is more to her then what meets the eye. SasuNaru, OneShot.

**PLEASE READ:** First of, this story is very old, so old that my grammar sucked so bad it much have irritated many of you. SO! The first part here is a new version! It's even longer then what the first, Old, one was, and if you go to **SPH**, then will you get right down to the very first, old one. But please read only the **New** one, However, if you want to see if I have improved in my writing, read both. :) It's your diction.

**Genre:** Modern fairy-tale

**Edit:** 8th of January 2011

**New - Words:** 6 510

**Old - Words:** 4 286

**Some words from _Murasakyoru_: **Also, the Old version was my homework around the year of 2007. Yes my teacher who read it was a Male! XD He did like it though; he even gave me a good grade on it too! :D The New version did I make from the Old one when I was searching for a Writing School, the school I got in on needed a 8 to 10 pages long story, so The Prince and the Servant suited beautifully.

As some people will notice, if they read the Old version, is that it has a lot of grammar mistakes and such. That is why I have the New and the Old one at the same place. So that I can, later, see how much I have grown in my writing. And the same can go to you guys also, if you are willing to read both the versions.

Enjoy! And please write comments and reviews on what you liked or didn't like about it! And if you have red both the new and the old one, please tell me if I really did make it better or if I have evolved over the years. :)

* * *

**New - T**_he_** P**_rince_ a_nd_ **T**_he_ **S**_ervant_

There was once a land far, far away, where a beautiful young Prince lived with his mother, the Queen, and father, the King. The Prince was known for his extravagant beautiful looks, and that he could get every girl to fall for him only with a glace from his dark eyes. But despite his looks, he was ice cold on the inside. His name was Sasuke and he had just turned eighteen years of this day, on this hot summer morning. One would have thought that a prince like Sasuke had no worries and just enjoying life's pleasures, but that's where people were sorely mistaken. His father, the king, wanted nothing more from the prince then that he should get married as soon as possible. It did not matter who the bride was, just as long he got married, and soon.

At the same time as Prince Sasuke had his problems, it was a young poor boy that had his own. This boy is a year younger than the prince himself and was on an eternal ramble from place to place. He now found himself in the grand streets of the town of Konoha. He had not eaten for several days on his long journey. People who saw the poor, poor boy hardly looked at him or noticed his presents; those who actually looked down only gave him an annoyed and angry look. There were not many beggars in the streets of this wondrous Kingdome, the few beggars who had been or came visiting, had quickly ended up in jail for make the streets messy.

The cars drove on the road whizzing by and people on the street had for the most part of the time their noses into their mobile and dialed away. The poor boy walked slowly through the large, noisy streets. Exhaust from all the cars filled his lungs and caused him to cough several times. He was not used to city life, ever since he was little; he had been working and living out in the fresh air of the farm life. Back then, and still now dose he take whatever job he can find. But as he was in Konoha wasn't he going to look for work, he wasn't any good in the work they had here. He was good at farm work, so his goal was to get as fast as possible out of here, head north and get to the farms up there and ask for work. And the only way to get there was through this town; otherwise he had to spent days going around it, which he didn't have energy and food to do, so he had no choice. How many families he had worked with over the years didn't he know, he had lost the count, but the same always happened, when he had found a family that allowed him to work, would they evengually throw him out before it had even passed a year. Why it was like this... he didn't know.

The boy's long golden hair would have been shining in the sun, if it weren't for that it was so dirty, it now only looked to be more of a copper color. His clothes was dirty and ragged, they hardly kept or warmed his body. The sun did maybe shine its warm glow down on people, but that wouldn't help when the night came. Reason why he looked so bad was thanks to the last peasant family he had lived with. They were the family that from all his years had treated him worst. They used him just to get the job done, gave him barely any food or rest. In fear of his own life if this continued he was needed to leave. He had to find a nicer family that would at least feed him right and let him sleep in peace.

Without thinking of, or know where he walked, he eventually end up in a large park of some sorts. Careful, he slog across the lawn.

"Hey you!" cried a high girl voice. The poor boy turned around and saw a young girl at his age stand in front, dressed in maid clothes. "How did you get in here? This is a "not available area" for civilians." The boy stared at her helpless, he did not know what to say or do, to run away in panic was not something he had powers to do. He tried to explain himself, but before he got the chance gave his stomach away a large and long roar sound. The girl's face turned almost to a grimace at the sound. "You ... are not from here I guess. No wonder, an ordinary citizen would not have gone through a port where it sais Do not enter." The maid girl studied the boy who was standing in front of her. "You must be starving ... But I cannot just give you food just like that." She began to think hard to figure out what to do, she just could not let a poor boy walking around like that, imagine what kind of problems he could come up in just by walking in the wrong places. Suddenly her face lit up. "I got an idea, here you only get food if you work for it, so ... what I am trying to say is that, eh, you can work right?" her voice was very optimistic and she stared at the boy straight in the eyes with a hopeful glance.

A little confused and shocked the boy nodded gently.

"Great!" she went to him, walked around him a few times and studied him closely. She looked specially at his long hair that reached all the way down to his hip. "Good, you have long hair." She said suddenly and smiled to herself. She stood before him again and grinned from ear to ear. "Since you have such long hair and are as thin as you are, you actually look like a girl! Well, with the right equipment of course, and little change in the voice and you would fool anyone!" Without further ado, she took hold of one of his hand and began dragging him towards the entrance to the castle, on the way remembered the maid that she had forgotten to ask something. "What's your name anyway?"

The poor boy glanced back at the girl who pulled him toward the door. He was a little shy and actually a bit worried, but he could feel and hear that this girl would not hurt him, so he gathered up some courage and decided to trust her and tell her what his name was. "Naruto." He said brief.

"Naruto? A good name!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Sakura. First, Naruto, you must know that this part of the castle is a no access place for boys. Why we don't know. But it's king's orders. Anyway, for me to teach you and keep an eye on you, you must be here. So you're going to be dressed as a maid, though it is fine right?" Sakura said as she showed the way in the large maze-like castle.

Naruto agreed to be a girl. He would rather be a girl servant where someone who helped him and correct his mistakes and look after him, then to be a service boy who everyone ignored, made only mistakes and eventually was thrown out. If he did this right, he might stay as a servant at the castle, instead of travel from farm to farm to get food and shelter. He might stay here out his life as a good servant! But first he had to learn everything he needed from Sakura.

In the corridors of the castle the maid explained everything there was to know of Naruto. But before he got on the dress and apron that the girls used, was he in desperate need of taking a bath, and for once, he smelled worse than the two-week old garbage.

A few hours later the same day, Prince Sasuke sat on his computer and sulk. His father had decided to have a new party upcoming weekend, a party Sasuke would have preferred not to be on. The only once that was coming was loads and loads of young girls who had only one desire and goal: to make him fall in love with one of them, so that the lucky one would get to marry him. But no way was Sasuke going to take place in something like that. His heart had long since been transformed into ice, and would never be melted no matter what kind of woman it was.

In a few minutes he did speak with a buddy Prince on a chat program. This Prince was also in the same situation as he, with a marry crazy father. Gaara was his name; he was the last prince of the Kingdome Suna. Both his older siblings had died in a raid of the castle, and now was the king of Suna desperate to make him marry a princess that had a father with great military powers and money, so that Suna wouldn't be attacked again.

Shortly after a long chat with Gaara, didn't Sasuke feel like talking anymore. He said goodbye to his friends, stood up from his chair and walked toward the large window in the room. The moment he glanced out of the window did his black and cold eyes catch something interesting that moved around in the garden. It appeared to be a new servant girl who was out picking flowers. Her long hair shone like the sun itself. To be frank didn't the usual maid dress suite her figure and personality. She deserved more colors, instead of just black and white. Just by looking down at her Sasuke could feel that the hard ice around his heart slowly began to burst and his heart thumped a few extra hard knocks. Her eyes were light blue and she had a heavenly smile on her face, it was as warm rays from the sun in the hottest of summer days. Who was she? What was her name? Where did she come from? When had she started? How old was she? All possible questions build up in Sasuke's head, but before he had time to turn around and go down to ask them to her came a voice from the room.

"Found something you like?" said the squeaky voice.

Sasuke sighed and turned his sights on one of the great gray bars in the room. "Nothing really." The Prince lied. "Only a servant girl who is picking flowers." Sasuke said cold. "Why do you ask Hebi?"

The voice stirred a little laughter. "You do not need to lie to me Sasuke, I can smell when you are not telling the truth. You are obviously smitten by whatever it is that is out there, and this person has been able to catch your attention in the most interesting way. Something hundreds of other girls has never managed before. This one must be special." Down the bar came the giant snake, he was Prince Sasuke's pet, and like all other animals, he could talk. Crawling Hebi came to the window and squinted down at the garden. He found what Sasuke had been looking at right away, and at the same time could he see something special with this "girl", but hid it behind a small hissing laughter and gazed up at his master. "A bit of a catch."

Prince sighed out and figured it was no use telling lies to the snake. "Catch?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow. "I have not caught her yet." His black eyes did not leave the service the girl a second, but had to give up when she withdrew into the castle again.

"So you **are** intending to try yourself on _her_?" Hebi hissed. "You know your father is not going to like the idea that you go for a servant _girl_, had she just been a princess. However, I guess if you do marry a girl will he probably be pleased."

Sasuke did not respond back to what the snake had said, and only withdrew from the window and lay in his bed to think about it all. He had never felt like that for anyone before, his heart had not stopped to pound hard in his chest. And his stomach jumped when he thought back on that beautiful girl in the garden. Falling in love with first sight? The thought shocked Sasuke, he would never have believed he would find himself in such a situation. His cold heart had made sure that no girl was able to win him over, no matter how much they tried. But now ... a girl, a girl who hadn't even tried had made it so the prince started to think of things he had never thought before.

There was a knock on his door. Irritated that someone dared to disturb him right in his spare time he got out of bed and went sour towards the door, whoever it was he would give the person a bit of his mind what he thought about be disturbed. But the second he opened the door and saw who stood in the doorway disappeared all the rage. Right before him was the same, beautiful service girl he had seen from the window for a few minutes ago.

"Hello." She said calmly and friendly, but no sign of respect in her voice or anything of the sort. This girl also started him straight into his eyes, something that no other than the royals were allowed to do. "Can you maybe help me?" she asked gently, and blushed slightly. "I am looking for the Prince's room; the problem is I do not know which of these doors belong to him." She seemed embarrassed to be reduced to disturb someone in their own room and ask them for directions.

Sasuke stared blankly at her for a few seconds. _Is she really so new and distant minded that she do not know that I am ..._ Thought Prince shocked, but stopped after he got an idea. A maid who did not know who or what he was was perhaps just what he needed.

"Prince?" Sasuke asked, curious, and pretended he had to think about where he lived. "Yes, it is not hard; his room is further down this corridor and the door to the right. But I can give him what it is you should give him, he and I are good friends you see, and I have to go over to him soon anyway." Sasuke's voice was unusually cheerful and friendly.

The service girl lit up and smiled. "Thanks." said girl and bowed politely. "To tell the truth, I was a little anxious to meet the prince so quickly, after which I started just today, so thank you." She found a letter and gave it to Sasuke. She took a few steps back and bowed politely again before she turned around and walked toward the stairs that went down. But before she went to a stair step down Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait. Before you go, may I know what your name is?"

****The girl stopped and looked at him with those big blue eyes. "Of course, my name Nar ..." She stopped and seemed to hold back a grimace, a quick inhale she continued her sentence. "Natsu. I named Natsu." With a smile she politely bowed one last time before she went down the stairs.

The Prince stood in the doorway and stared after her. Between his feet were came Hebi crawling out. "Nice "_girl_" that, hishis." Hebi laughed the laughter of his and too quickly off into the room again.****

The blonde poor boy came rushing down the stairs after he was sure he was out of the person in the door's view, he began to run and jump down the steps. The guards he passed were staring strangely at him, but he did not care about them. For never before had he had so much energy to run around with, before he had just enough energy to be able to do farm work, nothing more nothing less. Now on the other hand, he had plenty of energy to spare. The food he had received here at the castle was the best he had ever eaten! Although the other servant girls dreamed of the great meals they had royal, it was more than enough to satisfied Naruto. For him the food was super good and tasted a hundred times better than the food he ever had on the farms.

The wind whistled in his hair as he dashed as fast as he could, but he had to watch so that he didn't stumble on the dress and ended up hurting himself. Despite the fact that he could run his maximum, he did feel like he was super fast and could run away from everything and everyone.

"There you are Naruto, haha oops, Natsu I mean." Said a servant girl, it was the same one Naruto had meet in the park, who had turned his life upside down. Now he had gotten a job, later when he had learned enough from this department should he switch to another places to work as a regular service guy on the other side of the castle. "Did you give the letter to the prince?" she asked curious.

"Sure Sakura." The boy smiled, and hoped wholeheartedly that the person he had met really gave it to Prince.

"Good, good. But I wonder, you have not any problems being a girl right?"

"Oh no, no. No problems here." Naruto replied with a warm voice. "It is only this chest thing that makes it a bit frustrating to move. Who do you girls manage to live with these things?" Naruto pointed to what had been placed around his chest, it was a belt with two female breasts, and with some help of makeup and a special perfume he had turned into a perfect young girl, he himself only needed to behave like a girl and change his voice a little bit.

Maid Sakura giggled a little. "Is nice to see that you enjoy it here, the flowers you picked were perfect for the royal dinner table." Sakura petted Naruto's head gently as a thank you. "Hm, talking about dinner." She lifted her arms and looked down at his watch. "Ah, it's time we go to dinner hall to make everything ready for the dinner for the three royals." Naruto nodded and follow Sakura. "Remember, although you might not get to meet them first, so it's good to know it in advance. The royal are much, much higher in ranks then us, in other words, we cannot look them straight in the eyes. Therefore, if you ever get to meet the King, Queen or Prince in the corridors, just keep your head low and be quiet. Do not move before the royals have gone past you. And do not forget to curtsy or bow when you become a boy again." Sakura told otherwise other rules and standards they had in the castle as they walked toward the large and fine dining hall.

In his room had the Prince it not so good, he had been forced by his father to go over some of the tone of love e-mails he had received for some time now. Unfortunately for him, so did the fact that he had been eighteen years meant that most E-mails were not very pleasant to read. Only by reading ten e-mails had caused him to be disgusted, almost all of them were nasty and horrible that it had caused him to lose appetite completely.

"Hebi." He said annoyed, Sasuke had one hand over his mouth and another on his stomach, in an attempt to calm it down.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Hebi said hissing and came crawling over to his master's side.  
"Can you go to tell my mother that I will not come to dinner." Without other words, nodded the snake and left for the Queen's living room, which was on the floor above. But it was not difficult for Hebi to get up, the castle was specially built for the snakes so that they could move easily around from floor to floor.

This day passed quickly by, it was really like all other days. The only difference was that Sasuke could not get the girl Natsu out of his head. Every time the Prince closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, he could see her beautiful sky blue eyes shine to him. Irritated that he was unable to fall asleep, took he on some clothes and went on a walk around the huge castle. He used to do it when he had a lot of things on his mind, this would mostly get him to think about entirely different things so that he can sleep when he got back to his room.

After walking around for a while, trying to force his mind his duties as a Prince was his thoughts interrupted by a weak little voice that came from the end of the corridor.

"Where have I ended up now?" Sasuke saw to his great surprise that there were no other then one confused Natsu that was walking around the large hall, she looked confused and very lost. "I could swear this was the way to my bedroom. deam, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." She murmured to herself.

"Lost your way?" Prince asked in a sly manner.

Natsu turned around and saw him standing not far away from her. "Ah! You scared me a bit." She cried out shocked, but her face turned quickly into a smile as she saw who it was, thought her smile and voice was both nervous. but. "But no ... I have not lost my way, I know perfectly well were I am."

Sasuke smiled at the answer, he could easily hear that she lied and not at least see that she was completely lost. Usually when he met bewildered servants he would come with sarcastic comments and just leave them in darkness. But this time he felt not to do anything of the sort. Instead, he invited the maid to his room. And that without even revealing he was the a prince of the castle. He said only that he was a friend of the price and that was why he had so much expensive stuff in his room, and it looked like Natsu believed him too. They talked the evening, the conversations went on lots of different ways. Never before had Sasuke talked so much in one evening, he was usually quite all the time. The evening was about the best thing that ever happened to him. Was this love? He thought several times as the hours passed. Natsu just smiled and laughed with him and treated him like a normal teenager. And for Sasuke was that alone a real joy, no more watching out what you say and how you say it, and other rules and norms. Sasuke could even tell what his name was to Natsu, she clearly had no info or knowledge of the royal family. Throughout the evening he could not fail to notice something ... she was so beautiful.

Naruto had his best days of life at the castle. After some light work tasks, which was to clean the garden, wash or cook, did he have the rest of the day to himself. They he worked for had noticed how experienced he was with things, so he got even a few extra coins in your wallet, now he had even afford to buy some things for themselves! His life had really turned on its head, something he was so grateful for.

In the last few days had Naruto spent their spare time to be with the nice person Sasuke, Naruto loved every second he was with him, and it seemed that Sasuke also did feel the same way. Only problem was that Sasuke only thought and saw Naruto as Natsu ... a maid. Perhaps it was best to tell Sasuke what he really was, so that this did not go the wrong way. He had felt the way Sasuke looked at him, but he had tried to over look it, but he couldn't do it forever.

The maid boy was in his private room that he had received from Sakura. Inside, he could be the boy he was, and change to female clothing in the morning before he went to work. Wearing a belt around my chest the whole time was terrible. 

"How dose women manage to wear these heavy things all the time?" Naruto asked himself aloud, he had just taken a cold shower and was only wearing a towel around his waist. He worked with get on the belt with the "breasts" on himself. But suddenly something unexpected happened, the door of his room was opened and in the door frame stood now a person. Naruto was so shocked that someone came in that he lost control of the belt so that it fell down on the floor, and the way Naruto stood now, bare chest, revealed that he was not a girl.

"Na-tsu?" asked the person at the door, and there were no other one ... Sasuke himself.

"Sa ... Sasuke, I-I can explain!" began Naruto in a worrying murmur, the fear that this would make him lose his job... or worse, killed, went over Naruto's thoughts. With all his thoughts covering his mind, wasn't Naruto able to form a single sentence. But, everything stopped... when he saw Sasuke grin up at him.

"So ..." Sasuke began with a devilish grin on his face. "This explains why it was only **you** I felt attraction towards." Sasuke began walk slowly towards Naruto and continued talking. "For many years, my father almost threw me all sorts of girls, thin, beautiful, to large and ugly. But I never did fall for anyone, and now do I understand why he always made sure that I was not near any boys."

Naruto began to grow even more worried as Sasuke got closer and closer and slowly started to move backwards, away from Sasuke. "W ... ha ...t do...y-you mean? Ho-ow was your... father able t-to tr-throw girls a-at you? And... what about the boys?"

Grin of Sasuke become greater. "It's because **I'm** the prince of this castle. My father is King; he wanted to have me married to a woman. He must have found out long ago that I am ..." Sasuke stopped in the sentence is, and Naruto had now backed away so far back that his back was in contact with the wall. Sasuke however came closer and closer and soon placed his left hand on the wall, right next to Naruto's head. Slowly leaned Sasuke towards Naruto's ear and whispered the last part of his sentence. "... Gay."

Sasuke's low whisper made Naruto get goose bumps down his body.

"Natsu ... it's you I've been looking for. The one and only person who managed to melt the ice around my heart. ... But Natsu is probably not your true name, is it?"

The poor boy wasn't able to do anything else but to shook his head; no.

"Then, what is it?" Sasuke whispered seductively into Naruto's ear, slowly moving a little backwards so that he could gaze into the blue eyes he loved so much. And with his right hand did he gently touch Naruto's face.

"Na!" gasped Naruto at the touch. "Naruto."

"Naruto." Repeated Sasuke, he liked the way the name came out of his mouth. Gently move the price away from the side to Naruto and positioned himself in front of his face. In the next second was Sasuke's lips placed on Naruto's. The kiss was the most loveliest both had experienced a pity that it did not last long, but it was enough to get Naruto to lose strength in their knees and fall down on the floor. "You no longer need to dress up like a girl, Naruto, from now on you are **mine**." Sasuke said with an sexy and ordered voice. He bent down so that he could see Naruto straight in the eyes and he smiled at him. The blonde boy did not know what to say ... but he felt that far into his heart, he was also happy. He realized that the feeling he had for Sasuke was; love.

Later the same day went Sasuke and Naruto together towards the king's room. Wrapped around Sasuke's arm was his pet Hebi.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried, he had learned how much effort the King had gone through to try to get Sasuke to fall for girls, and thus have proved that he had fallen for a boy ... would not just be something the King was so happy to hear. So Naruto was very worried.

"I've never been more certain about anything then what I am now." Sasuke said with a last smile before he got serious and went through the door to his father's throne room.

The king sat in his big chair and stared confused at Sasuke. "What brings you here Sasuke?" asked the king, had never before Sasuke walked into the throne room without saying he came beforehand first.

"Father." Sasuke said cold and threatening. "I've found me someone I'm going to marry!"

"Really?" King sounded interested and smiled, but when Sasuke took Naruto's hand who stood by his side, his smile disappeared quickly. "What is the meaning of this?" cried the king furious.

"You heard me!" cried the prince returned, he know his father would be against this no matter how politely he might had been in the voice, so he just gave the King the words and phrases that matched what he felt for here and now. "I'm gonna marry that boy, Naruto, If you want it or not!" Sasuke could feel his blood boil, but he had to keep his mind calm to be ready for the challenge ahead. Sasuke had his own ways to get it the way he wanted.

At the same time had Hebi crawled down on the floor and stood in front of Sasuke. The snake stretched out so long he was and opened his mouth, out came a handle to a sword. Prince grabbed the handle and pulled out a long perfect, shiny silver sword. Sasuke hold the sword well in his hand and did a few tricks, which was slicing the air with a couple of quick slashes while he moved into in a fighting stance, away from Naruto. "Come when you're ready ... Dad." Sasuke said sharply.

The King was so mad that he barely managed to hold on the anger. "Do you really think you can beat me?" with a high snap sound from his fingers, it emerged a giant black snake, this was the King's snake and he did exactly the same as Hebi had done, stretched up and opened its mouth, out came a black sword that the king took hold of and pulled it out. "Now we'll see how tough you are in your mouth." Said the king's sure and walked towards Sasuke with his sword in hand and ready in a fighting stance.

As soon as the king was right in front of Sasuke, made the Prince an attack, which the King easily blocked with his sword, with both their swords connecting came sparkles of metal. The King thus pushed away Sasuke's sword with a little push and sent his sword down towards the side of the prince. But Sasuke managed to block it by moving his sword down, and therefore he stopped the king of swords. As soon as the swords made contact Sasuke spun himself into the king, and struck hard with his elbow into the king's belly. This made the king angry and made the King attack more severe. His Majesty made his sword go straight ahead, towards the Prince's chest. In pure reflex moved Sasuke his sword down and then send it up and just managed to knock his father's sword out of course before it hit him. The King took a step back over, but their swords were still in touch, fast made the King a move by spin his sword around with the Prince's sword, which meant that Sasuke lost a bit of balance. King struck with his sword and hit almost Sasuke's arm, but he managed to jump right away to try again to attack his father.

The fight continued for thirty minutes, and the only Naruto could do was to stand to see horror that Sasuke was scratched up by the King's black sword. The Prince had done well in the beginning, but he had been trained to short swords sessions, not to something that lasted over twenty minutes, opposed to the King. As the prince had become more and more tired did it seemed almost as if the King only played with him, scratched him more and more up and just waited for the prince to give up. But no matter how much Sasuke was bleeding did ne not give in. Prince tried all sorts of techniques he had learned in his sword classes, but no matter what he did the king was able to counter it. The fight would not last much longer, Sasuke had for the longest reached its limits, but he would not give up. Every time he looked back at Naruto as he got little more energy to fight on, but this could not last forever. The King himself was just a little out of breath, the prince had not been able to hurt him at all. The Queen also had walked in throne room to see what was going on, it had been quite the shock seeing her two loved ones in such a condition, but she had not tried to stop them either, she knew this was something they had to take care of themselvs.

"Why can't you just do understand!" Sasuke cried out and pulled out his sword to try some last attack. "Times have changed!" The King stood still and just stared angrily at the prince while he blocked the attacks Sasuke sent for him. "Half of this city population is bisexual, why cannot I be that too!" These words made the king's blood to boil even more, and with Sasuke's sword on his did the King use an incredible force to pushing the Price away. It was so strong that Sasuke went flying backwards, landed hard on his back, his breath was knocked out of him and he remained lying on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out and started running towards him. But before he came so far lowered king his sword down and placed it in front of the prince's face. Naruto stopped and felt tears in his eyes. "Stop! Please! I'll go from here if that is what you want my King! But do not hurt Sasuke anymore! PLEASE!"

The King stared at Naruto and looked then down on Sasuke, he said nothing, just stared.

"Do not say things like Naruto." Sasuke muttered weakly, as he had hardly breathe left in him and the wounds on his body began to take their toll on the Prince was just talking tough. "I do not give up... Father ... I ... I will fight for Naruto. Even if I lose here and now, I will never give him up."

King continued to stare at Sasuke. He could see the eyes of the prince glow for a special glow he had never seen him before. Suddenly, the king lifted up his sword in an incredible speed and thus lowered it again quick as lighting straight towards Sasuke's head.

For Naruto stopped everything up, and without thinking about what he did stood he up and dashed as fast as he could while he cried out with all his heart. "Nooooooo! Sasuke!" He grabbed a plate that was on a bench at the side of him and threw the dish as a Frisbee at the king's sword. Amazingly enough did this happened quickly enough that the King's sword was sent off course and hit the floor instead, thought right next to Sasuke's head. While the king appeared to be in a kind of shock, dashed Naruto over to his love and pulled Sasuke away from the king, while Naruto began to tear up pieces of his clothes and used that as to bandage on the wounds of Sasuke did he call out with a sad voice. "Please stop this!" Naruto cried with tears running down his face. "Prince Sasuke is your son!" You can't just kill him because of me!" Sasuke rested on the lap of Naruto and he lay there was a smile on his lips.

"Naruto." He said quietly, thus leaving a slight chuckle from him.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked shocked.

"My Father never intended to kill ..." Sasuke whispers and smiles.

"You ... mean ...?" Naruto whispered, his tears still falling down.

"Yep." Sasuke said, staring into those beautiful blue eyes of Naruto. "He just wanted to see your reaction." Naruto did not know if he was suppose to cry even more or start to laugh. The king stood up and stared across at the two. 

"It's okay, it's obvious that you did not fall for my son just because he's a Prince. There is actually some real emotion." The King breathed out and smiled. "You have my blessing." And the king went over to his queen and he got a kiss on his cheek from her.

Sasuke who was still too tired to move smiled up at Naruto. "What do you say? Will you marry me this weekend? And stay by my side out this life and the next?" Tears came dripping down on Sasuke's face.

"Yes!" Naruto cried out, he cried and cried, the tears were a mixture of happy tears and tears of relief. He had really thought he was going to lose Sasuke when the King was about to end it with his final attack. And now he was so relieved and happy that he could not help but to cry and shout his answer several times more.

Before the big day did Naruto get a haircut, he was getting disturbed by his long hair, and cut it very short. But he liked it, and Sasuke thought there was no better haircut that suited his love. Short and spiky.

Later the two were married, they received support from the whole Royal families and the entire kingdom. Together they ruled the kingdom to golden times, never before had a kingdom shone as much and as strongly as it did now. Together they did live happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**(SPH) - Second Phase**

* * *

**Old - T**_he_** P**_rince_ **A**_nd_ **T**_he_ **S**_ervant_

Once upon a time in a country, far, far away was a young and beautiful Prince who lived in a big castle with his mother and father. This Prince was known of his beautiful looks and how he could make any girl fall for him. However, despite of his beauty, he was cold on the inside. His name was Sasuke and had just filled the age of eighteen at this summer day. Anyone could believe that a Prince like Sasuke had no worries and just enjoyed life, but there were people wrong. His father, the King wanted the Prince to get married as soon as possible. It didn't matter _who_ it was, as long as Sasuke got married.

While the Prince had his problems, was it one poor little boy that had his owns. This boy was just sixteen years and was on a wandering in the streets. He hadn't got anything to eat in the last days, and was very hungry. The people who walked past him looked strange and irritated at him. _Another beggar in the streets?_ Thought they as they eyes the weak, thin little boy. Cars was driving fast by on the road, and most of the people had their nose down in there cellphones and didn't mind where they were going. The poor boy walked slowly but surely through the messy streets. Exhaust from the cars filled the buys lungs and made him cough many times. This boy had blond hair, but he was so filthy that it had more of an copper color. The clothes was just rag rug and didn't really warm his body.

Without thinking where he was walking, had he suddenly arrived in a park of some sort. Carefully walked he over the green lawn.

"Hey you!" called suddenly a voice. The poor boy turned around and saw a young girl with pink short hair walked over to him. She seemed to be in his age and she was dressed in black and white maiden clothes.

"How did you get in here?" asked she a little frustrated and angry. "Nobody is allowed to enter here." The boy looked helpless at the girl, what had he got himself in too now? He was about to answer to the girls question, when suddenly it come a loud noise from his stomach. The girl was surprised by the loud sound and laughed almost. "Your... not from here are I guess. No wonder you just enters the gate." she then paused for a second. "Just be happy that you meet me, and not one of the guards." the maid studied the poor boy. "You must be starving... But I can't just give you food just like that.." then suddenly her face lighted up. "Hey! I got one idea. You can work right?" the girl looked the boy with hopefully eyes. They boy didn't really know what to say... but he simply nodded in a "yes". "Great! Since you look so skinny and thin now, you will fit right in with all the other girl maids." The pink hair maid took the boy's arm and dragged him with her. "What's you name by the way?" asked she sounded very interested.

"...Naruto..." whispered the boy back.

"Naruto? Good! Then first Naruto, you have to know that in this part of the castle it's not allowed for boys to be. But since I have to help you with the beginning you must simply dress yourself like the other girl maids do. Oh, my name is Sakura." The made Sakura continued with explaining for Naruto how life was at the castle and how things worked. But before he could go anywhere, was he in great need for a shower. Naruto smelled worse than a week old rubbish.

At the same time was the Prince as his room. In there had he the last things in technology, one big computer, cellphone and various other small things. Prince Sasuke was watching TV, but after some boring hours, went he over to his computer. Suddenly logged one of his buddies on the chatting program. His buddy was also a Prince, his name was Gaara. Gaara was the Prince of a desert country. Sasuke started the conversation with his friend, and the usually discussion began.

-FirePrince- says:  
what is your father planning on now?

SandPrince says:  
he's arranging another party this weekend

-FirePrince- says:  
what? another one? I thought you had on the last weekend

SandPrince says:  
yes I had, but I didn't find any "princess" then

-FirePrince- says:  
same problem here too... I don't know what they are trying to "poison" me with, but noway am I going to drink anything of that!

SandPrince says:  
yeah.. you are saying something... What do they think we are? That it's just to make a big party and hope that we get drunk enough to find a girl, take her up to our room, do ours and then get engaged?

-FirePrince- says:  
I agree... My dad is sure going to come up with something, so I have to be at guards this weekend. Who knows what he will do?

SandPrince says:  
Damn... what a life! But hey... take care of yourself, and wish me good luck. Or.. maybe we will see each other in one of our weddings soon

-FirePrince- says:  
Hell no, don't say something **that** stupid! I will **not** marry some random girl. But bye

Sasuke then saw Gaara log of, and he had then nothing else to do. Without himself noticing, had the Prince walked up to his big window and looked down on the garden. There... did his black eyes catch a person moving in the bushes. It was the most beautifully thing Sasuke had ever seen. It was one of the maids, with long blond hair, and sky blue eyes. He had never seen a woman like that before, it was like she shined up everything where she was. The Prince had never seen her before in the castle. _How was she? What's her name? Is she new here?_ In Sasuke's mind was many questions been formed and his heart had started to pound faster too, but he quickly got it back in control when a voice broke the silent in the room.

"Found something you like?" the voice was weak hissing and Sasuke turned away from the window for a second and looked towards one of the pillars in the room.

"Just shut it Hebi." said the Prince irritated and turned back to look out in the garden.

But this _Hebi_ didn't give up just yet. "You can't hid anything for me Ssssassuke." and down the pillar come a snake crawl. Hebi was Prince Sasuke's pat. In addition, like everyone else could it talk. Even though Hebi was a snake, didn't it take him long until he was by Sasuke's side and looked at the same thing he was. Hebi saw the blond person in the garden, but he could see right away something wrong with that _girl_ down there. "Quite a catch." hissed the snake and slide out its tongue out of its mount.

"Catch?" started Sasuke, sounding arrogant over the snake. "I haven't caught her just yet." the Prince looked after the girl as she walked out of the garden and walked in the castle again.

The sank lifted one eyebrow. "So you **are** thinking about trying to get her? That was something new, usually it's the other way around." Sasuke didn't say anything to that and just walked inside his room and laid down on his bed. This feeling he felt now was something he had never felt before, an worm and gentle feeling danced inside of him. _Was this love with first sight?_ The Prince thought curious as he looked up at the roof. However, as soon as he had thought that thought did he throw it out of his head. That was something he didn't believe in. "love with first sight" was just something that was in stories, on TV and in books.

Suddenly knocked someone at is door. The Prince become very Irritated, he didn't like someone to someone disturb him like this, walked he over to the door. _This better be good_, thought him. But as he open the door disappeared all the rage. In the doorway stood the same maid he had been watching from the window.

"Hey." said the girl, with a voice that had no respect of what so ever in it. And this maid looked Sasuke right in the eyes as well, something nobody for the other maids would have done. "Can you help me?" asked the girl. "I'm looking for the Prince's room, but the problem is that I don't know which of this doors that is his."

Sasuke looked at her with an empty expression. _Is this maid that new that she don't even know the **I** am.._ thought Sasuke, but suddenly he god one idea. One maid that don't know what or who he was, was just what he needed.

"The Prince?" asked Sasuke. "Ah, that's not difficult. His room is further down the hall. But you can give me what so ever you are going to give him, so can I deliver it instead."

The blond maid thought about it for a second. "Okay." said the girl and gave Sasuke a letter.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke when he saw the girl was about to go down the stairs again.

The girl stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. "My name is Naru.." the girl stopped. "Natsu!" answered the maid fast with a smile on her face. "And your?"

"Sasuke." said the Prince. He know he was taking a big gambling with this. Did the maid here know the Prince's name? Or... maybe if Sasuke was lucky, she didn't.

But the girl's smile didn't change, she simply nodded and was on run down the many stairs.

While Sasuke stood in the doorway. And down from the wall arrived his little pet. "What a nice _girl_, deliver things directly without even know it." Hebi hissed out the words as he usually dose and crawl back in the room. The Prince had heard the snakes use of voice when he had said _girl_, and didn't really understand why he did that. But Sasuke lad that behind himself and when inside to read his letter.

The blond poor boy was on full way down the many stairs. The guars that was there looked strange at him, but Naruto didn't bother. Cause never before had he had this much energy to run around. Although he had to be a little cautious, so that the long wig or whatever it was called didn't fall of. And the dress he was wearing made it heard enough to run really fast... But for the blond, he felt like he was the faster person alive and that he could run from anything and anyone.

"There you are Naruto... Haha, or I mean Natsu." said a maid and laughed at herself when she used the wrong name. This maid was the same that Naruto had meet earlier, she had really chanced the blond's life. Now had he got a temporally job as a maid, but when he had learned enough would he maybe get a really job as a servant at the other side of the castle.

"Did you deliver the letter?" asked Sakura curious.

And the blond smiled. "Yes did Sakura." answered Naruto and hoped that the boy he had meet earlier **had** given the Prince the letter.

"So, you don't have any problem been a girl?" asked Sakura in a nice voice as they were walking in the hall.

"Hehe, no I don't. Just that this chest or breast can be a little pain sometimes." said Naruto and pointed at the womanly breast he had now on his chest. It was a special belt that had womanly breasts on it, that had Naruto around his chest and thanks to some make-up and a special perfume making him look like a really girl.

"Good to see that you like it here. But let's hurry to the dinner room. There will we have to make it read for the King, Queen and the Prince for diner." Naruto nodded and followed his friend Sakura.

Op in the room to Sasuke wasn't the mood so friendly. The Prince was furious. The letter had not been any fun to read. It had been one of many _love_ letters. This was from Orochimara, an older girl that Sasuke had been worked so hard to avoid. She is twenty-four old, with pure white skin and black hair. Just the thought of her gave Sasuke a stomachache and sick to his stomach as well. In the letter was it written that she would come to visit this weekend, and it happened to be the same weekend Sasuke's dad had order for a big party for him. _Just great.._ thought Sasuke and tear the letter a part in too many small pieces. His appetite had died out as he read the letter, and he wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Hebi." said Sasuke irritated and walked up to his computer.

"Yesssss? Sssassssuke?" answered the snake in a polite way.

"Go and tell my mother that I'm not going to go to dinner." and without another word, left the snake and was on his wait towards the queen's living room.

This day went on like everyone else. The only different was that Sasuke couldn't get the maid Natsu out of his head. When the Prince closed his eyes to fall asleep could he see her beautiful blue eyes looking right back at him. He tried hard to get her out, but no matter how much he went and turned in his bed, he just couldn't get her out. Irritated that he didn't get any sleep decided, Sasuke that he could as well take a walk in the halls to calm his mind.

"Where am I now...?" said a voice out in the long haul. Sasuke had just been walking for some few minutes when he heard someone in fort of him. As he come closer he could see... to his big surprise.. the beautiful blond maid walking in the hall, she seemed very confused and lost.

"I was sure this was the way to the sleeping forms.." mumbled her to herself, her voice been a little darker then what it have been first time Sasuke had heard it.

"Lost?" asked the Prince with a smirk on his face. The girl turned around and saw Sasuke.

"Oh hey.. you again." she looked long at Sasuke, and seemed very happy to be founded by someone. "What are you doing out in a time like this?" asked the blond, knowing it was far over midnight.

"What I'm doing? Ah. I do at last _know_ where I'm going. Do you?" Sasuke walked closer up to the girl, looking at her with his known smirking face.

"Eeeeeh.." started the blond to say. ".. no." she looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed. Sasuke smiled at the answered, but didn't say anything. Normally when he found maids lost in the halls would he laugh at them and leave them alone. But this time he didn't feel like doing it... he almost feel sorry for the girl. So instead of bully her with that fact that she was lost, did he invite her to his room. She was at first surprised by the size of the room, but the Prince just said most of the friends of the King and Queen had this kind of room. Didn't really lie either, he just didn't want Natus to know that he was the Prince of the castle.

Out the night talked them about all kind of tings; computer, cellphone and even some books that Sasuke had been reading sometime. Sasuke got shock by his own behavior, never had he been the on to talk and never this much. The Prince did usually stay quiet, but with Natsu was it like he just had to talk. This night turned out to be the best night in his life. _Was this love?_ Thought Sasuke many times that night. Natsu just smiled and laughed with him, she treated him like a normal person. And for Sasuke.. it was delightfully, he didn't have to watch his language or rules or norms. At the end at the night couldn't Sasuke resist anymore and did something he had waned to do for some time now. With a quick movement moved he closer to the girl, and lifted her up in his arms. She was so light and he could easily holt her up, even with one hand if he wanted. In this position could Sasuke look her right in thus two beautiful blue eyes of hers. The girl blushed a little, but just smiled back at him. _She is so gorgeous_. Thought Sasuke and lifted one hand to touch her soft cheek.

Nothing else special happened that night, they ended the talking and when to each of their rooms. Natsu... or Naruto had his life's best days at the castle. A normal day for him would be; doing some easy work: which was either to clean some room, make diner or go to the garden to get some flowers. When he was done with his work would he always run into the nice boy Sasuke. Naruto loved every second he did spend with the other boy. Did Sasuke do that to? He did see Naruto as a girl... maybe it would be best if Sasuke got to know the truth. So that it wouldn't go the... wrong way.

The blond maid... boy Naruto was on his private room which Sakura had given him. There could he be the boy he was, and change to the girl clothes when he was going to work early in the morning. What Naruto thought was starting to irritate him was the woman-breast belt.. thing.

"How can woman go around with this seventy-four/seven?" asked Naruto himself loudly, he had just got an cold shower and was only wearing his underwear, which by the way was a normal boy underwear. ..but suddenly come a familiar voice form the other side of the door.

"Natsu? Are you in here?" the next second opened the door and Sasuke stood in the doorway.

The blond watched in horror that he other boy looked at him. The way Naruto stood showed well enough that this was **no girl**.

"Na.. Natus?" gasped Sasuke shocked but the new view of his so close friend.

"S...sa.. Sasuke.. I... I..I can explain.." started Naruto, never felt so panicked in is whole life. Was he going to be thrown out of here? Now when he was finely given a chance to live a happy life... And was Sasuke going to hate him and... and... this was horrible! Naruto's try for given an explanation stopped when he was Sasuke's face light up with a big smirk.

"So that explains why it was only you I felt attracted towards." slowly started Sasuke to walk towards the blond, but the blond was so surprised by everything that he automatic took one step back. And kept going backwards as Sasuke walked closer. At the same time continued Sasuke to talk. "In all years have my father thrown girl at me. Thin, nice to big and ugly. But I **never** did fall for them. And now I finely understand why my father keeps all the boys at the other side of the castle, keeping them fare away from me."

"W...ha...t do... yo...u mea...n... ab...out th...at? Is ...your... father... an. imp...ortant... per...son or s...ome th...ing?" Naruto was shaking, Sasuke looked so heard at him that it almost scared the blond.

The question made Sasuke's smirk grow bigger. "Yes, my father is an important person, his the king, and I'm the Prince of this castle. In addition, my dad really wants me to marry someone quick and specially with a woman. He somehow have found out a long time ago that I was ..." the Prince stopped in his sentence, walking closer up to Naruto. The blond had reached the wall and couldn't move further back. When he was so close that he lips only was a few inches away from the other boy's are, whisper he the last sentence. "... _gay_." The little whisper gave Naruto a cold wind down his back.

Sasuke bulled now a little away, so that he as able to look the... boy in the eyes. "Natsu... I have been looking for, for so long you. ...But then... I guess Natus isn't your really name now is it?"

As weak as he felt, Naruto was able to shook is head a little. "...no... my really name is Naruto."

"Naruto." repeat Sasuke in a happy tone. When those words left his lips, comes Sasuke closer to the blond and planted his lips on the others. This little kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to drain the last power Naruto had and in the next second lost the blond feeling in his knees and fall down. Sasuke followed the blond down and hugged the blond warmly.

"You don't have to dress yourself like a girl anymore. From now on Naruto, are you _mine_." Naruto felt himself blush when Sasuke said that. But... at the inside, was Naruto so happy that he didn't have any word for it.

From that moment on walked Naruto always as the boy he was and Sasuke was always with him. Naruto even told Sasuke about his past, that he didn't own anything and was so poor... that every day was a big fight between life and death... all until he got to this castle. This castle where everything changed... thanks to a girl that give him a chance to be a maid and the fact that he had fall in love with the Prince. However, for the Prince, he didn't bother about the fact that Naruto didn't own anything. He was just happy that now could he be the one to by all the blond needs. Sasuke had also decided to tell the world about his lover at the part that was to day.

"..are you.. sure about this Sasuke?" asked Naruto nervously, while Sasuke was looking for some clothes that could fit to his dear blond.

"Don't think about it." said the Prince, while he studied a bunch of clothes at the same time. Naruto didn't say more, his lover seemed to be very busy with the choose of clothes.

"I can't way to see the face of Orochimara." said Sasuke suddenly and his famous smirk danced on his face.

Naruto looked at the Prince and a cold feeling hit his heart. "Oh? Is she that beautiful?" asked the blond with a voice with pure jealousy.

The question almost maid Sasuke laugh. "What? Beautiful? Orochimara? Haha, no way. I would rather been thrown in to a dragon for dinner, then to be with her." Sasuke then walked over to the blond, given him a long and deep kiss. "What I was talking about was her face expression. I can't way to see how shocked she is going to be when I tell everyone that **you** are **_mine_**." Sasuke then kissed the blond at his forehead and went back to the choice of clothes.

The time had come, and Sasuke stood with Naruto by a big door. This door was going to opened and let Sasuke in to the party at the other side. What no one else knew was that Naruto was standing there as well.

"It's time." whisper Sasuke to Naruto and the next second opened the doors. Everyone in the other room started to cheer as they finely was going to see the Prince. But the cheering did soon disappear when they saw the Prince standing up at the stairs kissing another... boy? Sasuke ended the kiss and called out to the peoples, he even saw his father at the end of the room but he over saw the hard and angry look from his dad.

"This is Naruto, the one and only person I will ever love." when Sasuke ended his little speech went he down on one knee and holt out one little box towards the blond. "I ask you Naruto... will you marry me?" the Prince opened the box and there was a big and beautiful ring. Peoples in the room started to whisper to each other and was very surprised when they hear the others boy's answer.

"Yes.. Yes I will Sasuke, and I will stay with you forever!" Naruto called out overjoyed, he was so happy, but also a little surprised by the suddenly question. But he was happy, **they** were happy now, the blond and the Prince.

Sasuke had right when it comes to Orochimara, she was furious. The glass with vine she had hold, did she destroy in her hand, leaving many glass pieces in the palm. But this should _you_ know, no matter what anyone says or did... what anyone pulled out to try to separate them, nobody was able to tear Sasuke and Naruto away from each other. The two boys loved each other with all the hearts and soul. They got married and become the world's first King and _Queen_ that was able to rule the country like they did, they ruled it with discipline and an open mind, everyone in the country lived happily days. And the same did Sasuke and Naruto, they did always loving each other and I guess they are loving each other still.

**The End**

* * *

**Last words from _Murasakyoru_: **And there! That was the story of; The Prince and The Servant. I really hope you liked it! :D Again, please write **comments** and **r****eviews**! And if you liked this story check out my other once too!

Bye for now, I hope you enjoyed reading my story! XD


End file.
